


Did You Get My Reference?

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Humor, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Ending, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-18 02:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Take Dean, most handsome CEO with very pretty face and just your typical successful Alpha who owns his own company at the age of 30. But despite popular belief, Dean has one problem he needs to solve before an international conference: he hates the smell of unmated Omegas.Come Castiel, a clumsy word-class geek literature major who appeared in front of Dean in the middle of a raging river. His scent drives Dean's instinct to bite,  plus he gets rid of all other scents in the air. Now Dean only has to convince him to be his plus one.Which means having a talking encyclopedia who trips in its own legs. How can Dean protect his high-wired True Mate from other Alphas and himself?





	1. Lord of the Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna go for the Omegaverse while I can :)

He remembered Sam calling before he shut the trunk of his prized 1967 Chevy impala.

_"Dean, don't you think you should return to that meeting now? Ruby just called, she said you're nowhere in the area. Where are you, dude?"_

_"Course I'm not there. Just bout to embark on island adventure, aren't I?"_

_"But I thought that's an important meeting?"_

_"Well, apparently, not as important as me fishing."_

_"You're going angling? Dude, you could've told my wife, she was so worried she had to call me!"_

_"I thought she'd figure it out, Lisa's going to be there, Sam. You know how she likes to rub off that scent of hers just because she knows I hate it."_

_"So you're running away from an Omega now?"_

_"Only if they have the cards to annoy me."_

_"But Dean, your trip to Paris is in a week-"_

_"Hey, Sammy I think the connection's getting out of the loop- whoops"._ That was when Dean threw his phone inside his car without a second look and went on his way.

At present, Dean Winchester trudged along the steep line of earth going downhill wearing a set of bleached vest atop his light shirt and dirty brown short with a basket on one hand and a long fishing rod for angling dangling on his broad shoulders under the afternoon sun. His strong black boots crushed on stones as he stamped on them without prejudice, sharp jawline shining with sweat as he raised his rich green eyes on to the trees breaking the sunlight on his tanned skin. He had been walking for half an hour since his assault from the camp. Angling had been one of Dean's hobbies when he has time away from his job. Hardly any of this could be done when full of paperworks from Dean's office and travels across the globe to make ground breaking deals.

For one, Dean Winchester is a top entrepreneur on the fragrance market. His group is called _Family Business & Co.,_ but their brand products are mostly known as _Hunter's Scent_. Mostly it targets all class from Alphas, Betas and Omegas who want to amplify their scent to better get the attention of their Alphas. _Amplification_ perfumes always leave the shelves in stores within a week and due to world wide demand, Dean had been going abroad a lot. The business had been very good so far. Alphas and Omegas generally have their own unique scent but with any amplifying perfume on the scent glands of an omega can drive even the furthest Alpha directly to it's True Mate. That's why the business had been booming since 2008. Especially during the peak season of Valentines and Christmas.

But scenting had been one of the major problems against most unmated Omegas too, especially during their heat. Alphas who also could not control their inner desires use Dean's company products to alter their attention to a much sweeter scent, only if that Omega in question is not their True Mate. Naturally, the Family Business has not been able to produce any product that can override an Alphas' natural way of picking the scent of its Omega, which no one was in a hurry to discover, really. The company's motto had always been Saving Lives, Hunting Mates, The Family Business, which was a kind of cliché. But then, the modern world is still a sucker for it. Dean's company that also manufactures blockers that helps Omegas mostly to hide their scent. Alphas are partial at the thought being mostly the more aggressive folks, but Dean preferred to use em. Especially on occasions were Omegas are plentiful in numbers.

Because two, Dean Winchester has a secret: he is allergic to Omegas or the scent they produce which normally becomes a problem during CEO meetings. Especially those from abroad.

Blame it on his delicate nose and his routine to check all the products but ironically, Dean found out he could not stand the scent of an Omega, let alone their presence without having an allergic reaction. All Omegas tend to be intoxicatingly sweet, but not to him. Probably because as Sam once said, Dean's nose had been affected too much by him testing products personally on the initial staged of the company. Well, whatever it was, it had Dean always with mixed feelings about Omegas' scent in the air. It's like mixtures of specific scent Dean couldn't stand. Once he was assaulted by a smell of caramel cream that made his eyes water. Another was a strong scent of strawberry that got him gunning for the door. His brother, Sam, had once told him only an idiot who owns one of the top fragrance company on the market can have problems related to scent, but Dean, adamant entrepreneur that he is, only told his younger brother he'll have no share in the company if Dean hits the coffin. Sam works as a lawyer, so he really didn't need Dean's money but his wife, his secretary and an Omega at that receives his cheque anyway. But make no mistake, Dean had no problem with mated Omegas. It's the unmated ones that stinks the air in their too-sweet aromas that was a problem.

A problem that had become an international concern for him now that he had to go across countries for a conference that involve all his competition in the market! What would happen to his company if they find out the CEO has olfactory defect?

Dean could only put himself a way from the stress just now. The Family Business products are all soothing to Dean due to the fact that they are undiluted. They come from natural extract specific for a class. They tend to smell aromatic to the inhaler but once mixed with the user's scent gland, it becomes a different story. Because one's scent is different to everyone else. And Dean is the most sensitive one among all the Alphas out there. That was the reason why he always put on blockers or Hunter's scent to lead his nose away from what he would sometimes describe as putrid atmosphere. That's why he always dated betas, it saves trouble to his nose. True Mate to him was both a mystery and out of option these days. Not if his mate smelt like that!

Now as he descended to his target spot of a running river, Dean couldn't help feeling quite relaxed without any fear of being assaulted by uninviting smell. Nature was always that one place his nose felt safe from the smell of earth, fresh water, scorching sun, even petrichor on rainy days, Dean could bathe in all those smell. That was why he didn't wear any blockers or Hunter's scent. He didn't want anything clouding his olfactory when he is within the contained space of nature.

Dean looked around an d found a large piece of rock by the edge of the running water. Putting his basket on top of it, the Alpha legged the rock and sat in the middle. He began rummaging for minnows as his bait, happily humming zeppelin as he lined his fishing string and did a perfect backhand stroke thinking there'd be no one here to spoil his mood or make him tolerate their scents. Besides, who would he find here in the deepest part of the forest aside from bears and bees? It's not like he could meet any Omegas— let alone his True Mate in the middle of nowhere—

Dean's eyes suddenly rounded for there floated just before his eyes was a small white wooden boat.

Dean stared at it dumbstruck for he could see no one holding the oars... No there weren't any oars. Did it get sweep by the river?

But then Dean gasped. Followed by this apparition was a smell in the air. Not something just sweet, but something more familiar in line with Dean's favorite barbecue and bonfire... _What the hell was that...?_

Marshmallow. _Fucking marshmallow._

Dean scented the air with attention he only give his products. There was more. Yes... The smell of honey. The faint smell of pillow, Dean's pillow- coffee and then home. True mate!

Dean couldn't believe it. He blinked several times as he frantically looked around but there was no one there. The Alpha growled with his hand gripping the fishing rod. For him to find his True Mate here of all places! Was his Omega hiding in this corner of the earth for a good reason? Dean tried to follow the smell, but it only lead him to the lake. Fear instantly took him as his eyes fell on the moving boat. Without warning, he jumped on the river, immediately reaching waist high as he desperately made his way to the tiny vessel.

_Someone's got to be there!_

Strong current rushed on the Alpha's body but his large physique and instinct to protect his True Mate goaded him to go on. In no time he was swimming, until his large hands grab hold of the boat's side and he hauled himself on it, eyes expectant.

That was when Dean's jaw dropped. There lying in the middle of the wooden boat was a very beautiful man of late twenties. He was lean and with raven dark hair stuck to all corner of his head. His skin was white and shining as it basked under the sunlight, with chapped lips pressed as well as his eyes. His high cheek bones could cut, same as his jawline.

But what got Dean staring was a long, metal sword sitting just about the man's stomach where his dirty trench coat closed, with both hands, wrapped on the sword's hilt. But Dean only briefly thought if he was in medieval ages. At the first shake of the boat, the Omega had frowned with the delicate rising of his dominant eyebrow. Then as Dean watched him, the Omega suddenly began scenting the air as it occurred to him who was so near. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing the bluest of blue shade an iris could take and snatch from the blue pearls of Poseidon himself.

The Alpha and Omega both stared at each other. Dean actually just thought he saw an angel.

But the Omega had other response as in his surprise, he nearly threw himself in a sitting position, swaying the boat and before Dean, the Omega toppled backwards onto the river with the sword still in his hands.

Dean's heart did a summersault as his natural instinct to protect his mate kicked in and both heads disappeared in view. Within seconds, Dean's broad form resurfaced as he walked back to the side of the river, his Omega tightly clutched on his arms.

The same Omega who sputtered water on the ground when Dean lowered him into a sitting position on his lap, still not wiling to let go of what he found. After a few moments of coughing, the Omega's bright blue eyes found his again.

Silence filled the air. Dean began to smile. His Omega was too beautiful up-close...

Then the dark haired man blinked, tilted his head on one side and said—

_"Well... That certainly topped the perfect way of how Sam saved Frodo."_


	2. Captain Hook-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that? I had the time :D

Dean sucked the dripping water off the tip of his nose the moment he heard the Omega speak. His voice was deep and throaty, a kind of rumbling power you’d only hear from the shifting bedrocks under the surface of earth. Not that he’d know but he was just sure. Men don’t make that sound. Hell—no, meek and pliant little Omega use that sound! And Dean couldn’t help staring wide-eyed at the Omega’s very beautiful face that put such limiting description into shame.

_He needs to get closer…_

_“Put. Me. Down.”_

The words were said into single syllable by the voice Dean wanted to sing praises up in heaven for bestowing in this inexcusable world. The coldness of his tone snapped Dean back into reality. He blinked at the deep voice speaking directly to his heart and found the Omega— though staring at him calmly— had intensity that could turn people to stone behind his extreme blue orbs. His mouth was pressed thin and tight, his perfect eyebrows forming a line. Dean recoiled at the cold treatment and only realized how the Omega had gone stiff in his arms.

 _Fuck—_ did he scare the Omega by the blatant scenting? Dean immediately wanted to defend his actions but the Omega had began scrambling from his arms to get free. Like a trapped deer ready to set all limbs in all directions gracelessly. Dean hissed as he lowered his knees, making sure the Omega landed on both his feet before any permanent damage could be done. He watched as the soaked to the bones dark-haired man dashed forward the side of the river as far away from him, half crawling, half tripping in his haste. Dean clenched his fists and gritted his teeth at the thought of the Omega landing on his elbow the way he clumsily carried himself. He was only able to sigh in silent relief when the Omega managed to stand on his two legs and whirl around to face him once again with clothes plastered on his body. It confused Dean to see distrust lingering in his eyes—like, what the hell did he do? He just saved the guy, didn’t he?”

“Hey,” Dean said straightening his posture, his own growling voice almost making the Omega jump. “I’m not here to hurt you, alright?” _So, stop looking like you’re thinking I’mma eat you. Because I might. In my head. Damn._

A cheerless chuckle escaped the sharped chinned Omega, his eyes glinting. “Like you’d know.”

Dean was affronted but he kept his confusion at bay. Typical Omegas thinking they’re always lunch for Alphas. Well, Dean had never savored the thought since the moment he laid nose on the first Omega in heat. Avoiding them at all costs and showering himself with blockers and sprays that raised more than enough eyebrows. That’s how bad it was. In fact, he’d never imagined himself staying in one place at such close proximity with an Omega—all except now.

“Why, angel cakes? You think I’d nab on your ass just because you smell just a bit nice?” the Alpha in him couldn’t help the words flowing out. He had been caught surprised by an Omega already neck to neck with him. Almost immediately his instincts wanted to show who was in control. The Alpha in him wanted to eat the Omega already.

“For the record, I also just saved your sweet ass.” Dean added for good measure.

The bright blue eyes zeroed on him. He finally stood straight; his beautiful face overweening blank. “If I remember correctly, you’re the one who stuck your freckled Green Gables’ head on my boat which _for the record_ — _oh holy smokes!”_

The Omega’s eyes widened as he made one long search on the river and gasp. Dean followed where he was looking and saw the white boat stuck on the dried ravines at the end of the shore, a short stroke from the falls. Dean was just about to comment on how to rope it when the wind rattled like some angel wing had fluttered pass him. The Omega was running.

Dean didn’t know the guy could run like lightning and look maddening at that. The Omega suddenly lunge himself towards the river once again, ready to dive. Almost passing Dean if not for the primal instincts of an Alpha catching the Omega rising in him. He caught the Omega by the hand and tugged him back forcefully, almost knee deep in the raging river. The Omega fought back. Dean was angry.

“What the hell are you doing!?” he demanded.

The Omega glared at him, “Let go. I need to get the boat back.”

Dean could fill his nostrils flare and caught a whiff of strong honey extract. It tickled his nose and did more to him but he was so livid he couldn’t afford losing the intense eye contact with the blue mariner.  “It’s just a fucking boat! You gonna die for that!?”

“You don’t understand, it belongs to someone important.” The Omega replied icily, “And I’m a great swimmer. I didn’t even need your help in the beginning, so forgive me if you don’t receive a thank you on my part.”

 _“You think you can swim back up with that dirty trench coat? It’s gonna drag you down!”_ but the words ‘someone important’ rang on Dean’s ear like a horn blasting his patience away.

The Omega pursed his lips, and to Dean’s astonishment and horror, he began stripping the trench coat off his shoulders. Dean gulped as he saw the Omega’s chest and torso stick to the white linen of his buttoned collar shirt that sent a fly kick on his groin.

“You going to let go my hand this year soon?” the Omega arched an eyebrow at the grip Dean has on his left hand. The Alpha saw it was the only thing stopping the sleeve of the trench coat off and immediately let go. The Omega pulled it out. Dean held his breath as the strongest scent of marshmallow hit his nose at the exposure of the Omega. It was a potent scent, enough to make his tongue lol back to his throat. His Alpha instinct screamed to _take and taste_ but Dean had remembered the Omega’s initial reaction to their meeting. It took all of Dean’s powers and self-restraint not to jump at the Omega who at the time was looking around. The Omega had the trench coat rolled in one hand, paused as he tried to find a place to put it, looked back at the shore and then did an Olympic throw.

The trench coat landed on the river surface two yards from him, got carried by the current for five seconds before disappearing on view with a plopping sound. The Omega tried to frantically dive for it but Dean had him by the collar. One pluck of his strong arms and he pulled the trench coat from the river too. Totally pissed, Dean half dragged, half shoved the Omega back to the line of the shore, growling.

“So much for being a great swimmer! Couldn’t even throw your arm to save your pretty face!”

“Accidents.” Stammered the Omega as Dean pushed the dripping coat on his chest. He took it quietly but with curved lips. If Dean hadn’t been so annoyed, he’d thought it cute. Then he noticed the Omega look tactically at the boat again, his eyes showing the gears spinning somewhere in the beautiful head.

“Leave it!” he snarled, instinctively pushing the Omega back a few spaces till he felt the Omega stand his ground, his feisty lips ready to retort but the Alpha shook his head. “I’m gonna go get it, princess, so stay here.”

Dean didn’t wait for any response. He took to the river and waded himself to the current, his heavy built still enough to control his footing even at waist high. He couldn’t deny that the cool river water had been helping to calm his instincts down. Seeing his Omega in distress was one reason, another was how he found it amusing the man was trying hard. Still, he couldn’t shake the idea that the moment he turned his head away from the Omega, the Omega would find new ways to make his heart leave its spot. This Omega was the most fearless, careless son of a bitch Dean had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

After fifteen long minutes of hauling himself on the river, trying not to drown as the water deepened by the ravine, and making sure no crocs would make a leap at him, Dean reached the boat. He grabbed hold of the stern, then pushed himself on the ravine. Taking hold of one vine with his freehand, he began pulling the boat to the shore, easing his palm on the next vine as he pulled closer and closer. He felt his muscles tore at the last five heaves he did that day, before finally feeling able enough to walk on the shore and just dragged the damn submarine. He looked around expectantly with the faint scent of the Omega lingering in his nose. If this was important to the Omega then Dean just knew the Omega should have run behind on the shore. He looked up and found no one. He looked back at the shore near the spot he left him and saw no one. Dean instantly felt hollow.

His feet brought him back to the spot he left the Omega. He found the trench coat in a bundle by the rock where he kept his basket. But there was no Omega around. Dean panicked and looked at the river, sprinting to and from like a lost puppy, scenting the air and trying to identify where the faint smell was coming from. But just like how he found the Omega, it was still pointing him at the running river. Dean made a whining sound, his green eyes scanning the surface.

“Shit…” Dean repeated over and over, feeling his stomach about to lurch, his skin getting colder by the minute. He was drenched head to toe but he would give anything to jump in the river if only he could tell where— a dark head suddenly broke through the water and the Omega resurfaced. His hair all over his face again.

“Hey, He-Man Alpha!” called the Omega with a huge grin on his face. Dean saw him raise his left hand and from there he saw a glinting silver sword waving in the air. The Omega dived down to get the sword. _A fucking sword._ He waited calmly by the shore as the Omega strode towards him once able, dripping and wet. The Omega was still all smiley with the sides of his eyes crinkling when he stopped in front Dean and showed him the sword. “A _great_ swimmer with sweet ass. I deserve to be in Gryffindor for this.” He said proudly.

Dean grunted as his eyes stayed on the Omega’s face, his fingers digging on the skin of his palm. He could smell the strong scent of his Omega again, because _fuck_ him if he doesn’t admit that. It was overpowering and was enough to calm Dean’s nerves at the same time spike up his want. The Omega was still smiling. Dean thought it’d be the death of him as he edged closer to the Omega’s space, Dean’s eyes beginning to Alpha out. This smell should be illegal. There was never a more inducing best smell in Dean’s life. The Omega immediately gave him a curious look, especially when Dean obviously inhaled his scent. _Strong. Too strong_. Dean was about to take a giant step when Dean’s eyes fell on the hilt of the sword.

And saw the obvious s _car—an evil mark on the white angelic skin_ — on the Omega’s left wrist. Dean’s eyes bulged out of their sockets as he snatched the Omega’s hand and tipped the inside upwards. The Omega gasped at the gesture.

“What’s this?” Dean growled menacingly as his green eyes widened. It wasn’t just a scar. _It was a bite mark._ A large bite mark turned scar that circled inside the Omega’s wrist, leaving behind gaps on the chunked limb with deep holes on both sides.

Dean stared at it in disbelief and then at the Omega— _because the fucking wrist point was releasing the most dangerous sweet smell Dean had ever smelled._ Like a whiff of drug was being held under his nose, almost lulling the tip of his own teeth to take a bite—to take and take what should be his. Dean knew his eyes showed what the Omega feared.

The Omega pulled his hand back with worry reflecting in his orbs. One second, he was standing in front of Dean, the next he had walked around him with the sword on right hand while he put his left behind him protectively. Dean followed him with his eyes, grounding his feet so they don’t leap at the already wary Omega. That was also when Dean noticed that the Omega’s right wrist had a black wristband wrapped around it from the beginning. Dean’s eyes flickered from one wrist to the other still hidden behind, understanding clicking in his head.

“Do both your wrists have these—?” anger was mixing with the sweet scent of his Omega. Dean couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe this Omega had scars to show—but Dean had scented him and found no mark of an Alpha on him. Dean felt his throat dry.

The Omega gave a heavy frown. “I do not feel comfortable discussing my personal affairs to strangers.”

Dean looked startled. The idea that the Omega still hasn’t recognize their scent as truemates was appalling. That or he wasn’t recognizing the idea. Dean felt his instinct kick in again to possess and take what was his. But when he inhaled again and sighed some of his frustrations, he knew he couldn’t just do that. The Omega had been looking at him warily. The Omega knew what was about to happen and still had that resolute defiance on his almost blank face. _Fearless, careless Omega!_

The Alpha in him zoned out and shook his head. “The boat’s safe on the corner, and you’re armed. Where are the oars of the boat?” He was glad his voice was leveled. Almost professional.

It was the Omega’s turn to look startled for a moment as his eyes wandered at the white wooden boat. He turned his gaze back at Dean looking almost as defiant and apologetic at the same time.

“I lost the oars along the way.”

“You’re kidding.”

“It slipped.” The Omega bowed his head while Dean shook his head and wrinkled his nose. The sweet smell was still inviting him to act on his instincts, especially when he noticed how much sweeter it was becoming as moments went by. Then Dean recognize the Omega mellowing to him, or was that one sided because the Omega was still glaring warily. Dean thought he could charm the guy by this time already but no. There just had to be sword between them. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Alright,” he said trying to be reasonable, “then we cover the boat with leaves, go up the camp on my car and I drive you to your house?”

“You wish.” Was the cold retort.

“Want me to leave you here soaked?”

“I can take care of myself.”

“That’s not how I see it.”

“You need to wear glasses.”

“You know this place is running with other Alphas, right?” Dean gritted his teeth, because it was the truth. The camp where he parked his car were full of Alpha, that’s why he preferred this campsite more than anywhere else. “You think it’s really safe to have a half-hearted choice of staying behind because of your Omega ass pride?”

“Your Alpha side must be swooning up with the sweet talk.” The Omega replied curtly, the tension in his shoulder becoming obvious, “And it’s not like I’m not around the most dangerous Alpha of the day.” He gave Dean a pointed look.

But Dean gulped his reply as the strong aroma of the Omega hit his nose, straight to his groin that he stepped towards him without warning. The Omega froze. Dean glared at him. Can take care of myself, my ass, the Omega could barely move when affronted. Dean walked pass him, going straight to his basket and rummaging inside it. He nudged on the containers of baits used for angling then his hands found what he was looking for. He was back in front of the Omega in no time and gave him the handkerchief.

“Better wrap the wrist. You smell like you want to be put on the table.”

The Omega hissed and snatched the handkerchief from Dean who grinned cheekily. He watched as the Omega turned around with his back on him and began fixing the clothing. The sword rest between his legs. The Alpha raised an eyebrow and ignored the itching of his own lower weapon. He waited with eyes darting from the boat and the surrounding trees, then back to the Omega and his Omega ass. Dean couldn’t help smiling again.

Then frowned. “You planning to get the last trip or something?”

“It wouldn’t hook with the other end.” Came the toneless reply. Dean rolled his eyes and again, has had enough. He walked behind the Omega’s space from the back, and wrapped hands around him. The Omega froze again just as Dean leaned down on his shoulder. The Alpha took in a lungful of his Omega’s scent and clenching his jaw knowing he couldn’t take that yet. He took the two ends of the folded handkerchief and began knotting. The thought simmered in Dean’s head. He knew the Omega felt that too. It was weird and awesome at the same time.

“Stop… marking me.” Murmured the Omega after awhile as Dean finished and ran the tip of his nose on the side of the Omega’s cheek.

“You know how to easily send other Alphas out of your range, don’t you?” Dean raised an eyebrow as he extracted his arms away from the Omega who quickly stepped out of his space, frowning.

“And you’re supposed to be the one to mark me, why?”

Dean couldn’t believe the guy’s take on him was not a handsome and charming fisherman at all. He nodded at the Omega’s left wrist covering the now hidden scar up to the palm. “Because I’m the only brave enough to walk close to someone wielding a sword. Why don’t you add a hook on that hand too, be more practical?” he nodded towards the boat.

“So, I can easily pierce you and hang you on my wall, you mean?” The Omega watched as Dean lead the way and was behind him instantly with his sword. Dean naturally slowed his pace to let his Omega catch up so he could see him by his shoulder with a grin.

 “Gonna make a decoration out of me? I’m too good for the eye, huh?”

To his surprise, the Omega only stared transfixed at the boat, chewing his mouth as if about to say something and then faltering. Dean’s eyes widened so much he fell behind a step. _So, his charm was working after all?_

“So…” Dean tried to make it casual as he jogged beside the Omega. “I’m Dean by the way. Dean Winchester?”

“Good for you.” The Omega drawled out, stopping in front of the boat and putting hands on his hips.

“What about you? Can’t keep calling My Omega in front of people, can I?”

“I’m not yours.” There was a slight pause. “Dmitri.”

“Dmitri… huh.” Dean tasted the name with his tongue on the side of his cheeks. “You know I’m certain that’s the sexiest name I’ve heard. Can be around the tongue a lot. _Dmitri.”_ He chuckled at the Omega’s deepening scowl as they made mutual gesture towards the trees to cover the boat. “Not your real name huh? Come on, tell me. For the boat’s sake?” Dean gave a mischievous grin.

The Omega looked at him with a press of lips.

_“Castiel.”_

The Omega used the sword and chopped a branch of leaves, probably with a little more force than necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see this to the end! And I don't think 5 chapters will cut it!  
> Thank you for the feedback! Really helpful!


	3. Couple of Tarzans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh imagine now I don't have time ;D  
> (nahh)

_“Fuck.”_

Castiel jumped as he heard the alpha behind him curse and looked back over his shoulder immediately.

They had been hiking up the steep soil of the edge of the mountain trying to reach the campsite for over half an hour now with the sun brightly flaring above their heads. The one good thing about the sun now was it nearly made their clothes dry against their sweltering skins.

The trip from the river was not an easy one. Going up with half the ground on knee level and trudging upward while assaulted by uprooted tree roots and sharp stones was trying. At least, for Castiel who found his knees always a victim of rocks that would appear inconveniently out of nowhere when he doesn’t remember them being on his way. His toes are not so lucky either, often tangling with roots and humps he knew he had made the resolution to step over but end up stumbling to anyway. His head was still aching from a collision with a tree branch.

Most of the time he’d find Dean around his shoulder, holding on his arm or tapping a hand on his back to support him. But Castiel always had to grit his teeth and only murmur a silent thanks before always moving up two steps at a time, without even glancing back. Because Castiel knew better.

_No way was he staying with an alpha that smelt so irresistible like that…_

He'd usually hear the alpha sigh behind him and follow which was odd for Castiel. True, he had been putting some distance between himself and the alpha for quite some time now, knowing what between them was dangerous and that the alpha had noticed. Castiel had noticed it too the moment his nose crunched up to the overpowering scent of the alpha when he opened his eyes and found, instead of the bright sun, the most dazzling pair of sparkling dark irises hidden beneath the lush color of green shade could make. Cas immediately felt the pull— _his instincts driving with the word of belongingness and home—_ yet the prospect of the alpha attacking him like most of them—killed the thought almost immediately. Castiel has had not the best pleasures of meeting domineering alphas. His scars were a proof of them.

Be that as it may, the fact that this Dean Winchester hadn’t made any untoward action towards him except his poor excuse of marking was making Castiel frown. Agitated if he was to think more carefully, and he was a careful thinker.

_Was this how true mates are supposed to behave?_

_Why wasn’t his alpha making a move?_

_What was wrong with Dean?_

Castiel shook his head as the thoughts crossed his mind. The fact that he wanted the alpha… almost calling the alpha _his_ and acknowledging how good that his name is Dean—was making him take three steps at a time. Tripping or not. Because being an omega was never easy around alphas, not in a world where _instincts_ prevail _reason_. Right now, with Dean was no good. Castiel was soon to lose his resolve. He nearly did when Dean carried him on his arm and he was a stranger! Dean swimming to take back the boat—almost making Cas unconsciously follow the alpha when he didn’t mean to. Yes. _Instincts._ He had to dive in to the water to drown himself just to shake the instinct off when he chanced the sword glinting underneath the water. In all the books that Castiel read, omegas were always the follower. Castiel was adamant to kill that instincts if needed to. This had been one of the harshest lessons he had to drill in his head to remember growing up.

And yet… the fact that this man here was his true mate made Castiel want to bind himself on a tree just to stop himself from jumping in his arms. Dean was not good for decision making. Dean was making him lose it and they’ve only known each other’s name for half an hour. Dean’s scent was making him shiver knowing he was so close. He had to calm himself though. No point getting excited over some alpha with the attractive green eyes. Castiel bit his lip. The fact that the alpha not acting like wild alphas had already aroused his curiosity, so much he was almost ready to make a research about it when he heard his alpha let out a curse. Castiel shook his head.

 _Damn with the ‘his alpha’ thinking._ Should take another drowning lesson now.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel called in spite of himself.

“S’lright, Cas. Just a minute.”

That was another thing Castiel had found both less than amusing and curious. Dean using his nickname as if he knew it from the very beginning. He noted about that on his future research about _True mates: Disambiguation._

A minute later, Dean still had not emerged from the pathway bent on the corner of bushes trees. Castiel found himself trotting back for no reason. Then nearly collided with the topless alpha carrying a sword and fishing rod on one hand, and a basket on another. His shirt was hanging pathetically on his shoulder. And lo, the alpha could carry everything with that bare biceps alone. Castiel’s startled expression also started Dean. But his cheeky smile got on Castiel’s nerves as the alpha caught scent of what Castiel shamefully believe as _arousal._ Castiel gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

“What happened?” Cas avoided giving Dean a once over. Dangerous.

“Shirt caught off a branch and ripped out while looking the other way.” Dean shrugged, his lean sweaty chest muscle glistening under the sun. “How the hell did you carry a sword this heavy anyway? It kept thumping on stones and freezing my arm out.”

“I have hands, Tarzan.” Castiel replied dismissively, reaching out a hand to the alpha. “Let me carry it. I didn’t ask for your help anyway.”

“Right,” Dean rolled his eyes and walked pass the omega with sword at hand, “Next thing I know you’d be tumbling heads down the cliff because it slipped from your hands. Can we be serious in avoiding accidents here?”

“I’m not accident prone.” The omega glowered, now following the alpha.

“No? What d’you call that near neck breaking back fall?”

“Missed a step.”

“And that bump on your head?”

“Farsightedness.” Cas mumbled as he ran a hand on the top of his messy black hair where he could still feel a swell. He didn’t need the sun to feel warm. He was embarrassed enough. He saw Dean look back at him with twinkle in his eyes and a ready smile, sweat sliding down in the zigzag contour of his bare back. Castiel looked away. Dean was talking again, this time facing the omega while making a straight walk backwards. Cas didn’t know they reached the plain ground.

“I hate to tell you this, Cas, but you’re not exactly Mr. Gymnastics. You should carry a ready IV drip on you just in case.”

“Stop that.”

“I’m not teasing you, man. But I don’t even want to imagine how you found yourself on that boat—and who the heck carry’s a sword while they pretend to sleep—!?”

“Dean— _stop!”_

The amusement in the alpha’s eyes immediately disappeared when in less than seconds, Castiel had closed their distance and grabbed the alpha around the waist to halt his movements. His surprise was nothing to the omega whose heart had skipped a beat when he saw the alpha walk backward with a sword at hand. It was also nothing when Cas saw an uprooted tree part on the ground where Dean was heading. He didn’t even let his imagination wander to the possibility of Dean tripping when he found himself running and placing balancing hands on the alpha’s waist.

“Just stop.” Castiel said, trying to get rid of the alarming beating of his heart as he found himself looking too close on Dean’s too perfect face. The worry that washed over him turned cold and full of admonishment. “Could rip more than your shirt, Dean. You’re not exactly a gymnast yourself, are you?”

He watched Dean gulp and nodded, wordlessly.

 Castiel easily pulled his hands out. The action itself took some toll as his instincts told him to hold on and not let go. Apparently, Dean had the same thought, but Castiel chose to ignore the obvious suggestion in the alpha’s eyes. This day was not proving helpful to his nearly half a year abstinence from alpha company. Cas took the basket from the alpha’s hand. It was surprisingly easy to get and Cas wondered if Dean had turned into a statue just now. He looked up to find the alpha still looking his way with mouth slightly open.

“Dean, I think we’re in the camp.”

Cas chose to ignore the scent of the alpha’s arousal in the air. Dean blinked several times, before running his now free hand on his sharp jaw and gulping again. “Uh… yeah… that… camp. Here.” He turned around him, his hand now running on at the back of his nape and headed for the directions of the parking lot quickly. Castiel watched him for in wonder, before walking after the alpha silently. The camp was only composed of a single roof house in the middle of the trees with several cars parked around it. If Castiel hadn’t been too busy trying to catch up to Dean, he’d label it as an old rodeo—like one of those places in cowboy scenes.

The moment they reached the wooden house however, Cas had become aware of eyes following their movements. He had also become increasingly aware of the overwhelming smell of alphas in pack. Dean did mention the camp was full of alphas and now Cas was having second thoughts about coming here at all. Could he really trust Dean…?

Suddenly it didn’t seem like a good idea. Cas closed his fist as he kept a straight face. He tried his best not to trip as he hurried after Dean, especially when he saw two or three alphas rise from where they were sitting, eyes locking on him. Yes, among all his not good idea list, this will soon be one of the top _finest_. Cas gritted his teeth and clutched on the basket—his spine felt like jerking backwards when he now noticed he was also being followed—

That was until his head bumped on Dean’s firm chest. He felt Dean’s arms wrapped around him and heard him growl in warning. Castiel still pressed near his heart. Castiel froze, not because of Dean touching him, though it could be one of the reasons, but the idea of being wrapped in an alpha’s arm that _didn’t feel wrong._ He inhaled Dean’s scent and nearly cried at the wonderful feeling of protectiveness emitting from his alpha. Castiel had never felt safer. Castiel _never ever feel safe around alphas,_ but with Dean… he wanted to wrap his arms around the alpha too but better judgment told him not to.

_Was it better judgment?_

Dean’s throat still rumbled just about the temple of the omega, his scent driving Cas as it exploded with overprotectiveness. Before Castiel knew it, the alpha was ushering his feet towards one of the cars. The alphas’ grip on his shoulder never ceasing.

“Get in.” Dean said gently as he opened black car door and Cas immediately slid inside. He watched Dean close the door with a snap, glared about him for a full minute with eyebrows furrowed in pure anger. Cas could only stare at him before Dean rounded on the car, did something at the back with the trunk noisily opening and closing, before he returned on the driver’s seat and shut himself inside.

Castiel didn’t know he was holding his breath till Dean was beside him. Suddenly he wanted to hold whatever he could of the alpha but didn’t. Somehow, it made Castiel angry with himself. Dean worked on the keys and had the engine roar to life in seconds. With another glare outside his window, the alpha pulled the car and drove onto the paved road.

“Shouldn’t have brought you there, sorry, Cas.” Dean began still sounding fierce with eyes on the road, “I didn’t know they’d be that aggressive even with me around. Animals. Would’ve shoot them if you weren’t shaking so bad. You okay?”

“I wasn’t.” Castiel was mildly surprised at the calmness of his voice, but more so with Dean’s soft tone.

The alpha frowned. “Cas, you freaked out when you saw me on your boat. Nearly threw yourself on the river to get away from me and even have those scars…” Dean’s lips thinned and he was basically radiating of protectiveness and overbearing jealousy that had the omega staring at him again, “I know history when I see one… and I’m sorry I had to drag you in that junk, really, Cas.”

“It’s alright.” Castiel managed to pull his eyes away from the alpha, “It’s not like you weren’t there to help me.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No.” Castiel looked away pointedly. “I wasn’t really worried. I have a sword you know.”

“Yeah, cuz having a sword is the same as wielding it.”

"I heard that before."

“I’d rip their necks out if they came any closer, I swear I would’ve. Those sons of bitches.” Dean’s growl turned lower, almost threatening again and Cas saw the alpha’s knuckles turn white on the wheels. Not for nothing, but Castiel loved the smell coming from him. It was insane.

“Green eyes, big body, big hands who came from the forest... Basically, my own real Tarzan?”

“Damn right, I am.”

The two exchanged looks, quipped with smirks, their scent calming each other till Dean pulled something from his side and threw it to Castiel. The omega caught it and took one good look at the black shirt of the alpha. He raised questioning eyebrow at Dean.

“You know who’s in badly need of this shirt between us and it isn’t me?”

Dean looked down his body and shrugged, obviously having forgotten. “I can do this all day.”

“Bet you could.” Castiel murmured quietly, unable to resist looking at the topless man and shaking the thoughts off his head. Too late. “Um… I won’t be needing this. I’m almost dry from the hike and town’s near. I can grab a shirt from the store. Take it.”

“C’mon, Cas, wear it. If you think I’d let you out there smelling like your sweat could be extracted and made into honeybee, think again.”

“What?” Castiel ogled at the man, nearly laughing at the comparison. Dean’s ears went red and it was by far the most interesting expression the omega had seen from the alpha. Who ever said alphas could never be this… adorable?

Dean faked a cough and murmured something about it being true. Castiel pressed his lips into a grin.

“What about you?” the omega asked.

“Still have my flannel, you know?” the alpha pointed at the checkered on his leg. “Go on, wear it.”

“That’s a lumberjack? Really. You want to look like a sexy plumber later?”  before Castiel realized it, he was doing, he had followed the command of his alpha and was pulling out on his shirt. Dean practically had to grip the wheels and stopped speaking. Only when Cas was halfway wearing his shirt did he realize he had gone shirtless in front of an alpha. He looked sideways at Dean but the alpha wasn’t looking at him. Quickly, the omega slipped on the black shirt and cleared his throat.

“Uh… thanks…” he looked out to the window but saw from the corner of his eyes that Dean was smiling. “What?”

“You called me sexy.” Dean grinned.

Castiel couldn’t believe the alpha was so openly flirting with him but the quick smile on his lips told the omega he didn’t mind one bit. It must be one those chemical reactions between alpha and omega true mates. He will be sorry to see that go later.

* * *

 

“Why’d you have to buy a shirt, you’re already wearing one, aren’t you?” Dean asked a few minutes later when they reached central town and stopped in front of an apparel.

“I can’t borrow your shirt. That means I have to return it.” Cas said quietly, reaching for some cash on his pocket, only to find them damp. “Holy smoke, it’s my last cash.”

“Then return it, what’s wrong with that?” Dean said as Cas opened the car door and peered at him from the window side.

“I should be safer with your scent on this shirt.” Cas dodged the question and pursed his lips at the thought, then added, “Aren’t you going to buy one too? I still have cash; I can pay for it if you don’t have extra.”

Dean visibly pouted when Cas ignored him. Then the alpha’s eyes fell on the clothing apparel with a flash of uncertainty the omega had never seen in his eyes. “Uh, no… I’m good. I have a car and flannel anyway.”

“Dean.” Castiel called from outside, giving the alpha a narrowed look. “Are you nervous?”

The alpha was looking at the clothing apparel skeptically, like it was one of those fake boxes with snakes jumping from the inside. The alpha does smell apprehensive for a moment that had the omega blinking.

“Dean?”

“No… I don’t… I don’t do crowded places.” Dean answered sheepishly, his back pressing on his seat. Castiel’s mouth dropped open at him. Then he frowned.

“Dean, you’re basically surrounded by a dozen of alphas on the camp—surely—?”

“I meant Omegas.” Dean said finally, sounding gruff. He put both hands on the wheel and squeezed hard. “I don’t really like the smell of Omegas. Makes me vomit… worse, pass out.”

Castiel paused. Then raised both eyebrows. “What am I, a hybrid?”

Dean shot him a look and shook his head.

“I don’t mean you—”

“Fine, stay there. And for the record, you don’t look like someone who hates Omegas the way you were marking me, you know?” Castiel gave the man one cold look before striding towards the entrance of the apparel. He heard Dean call him back but Castiel ignored him. Instead, he buried himself on the number of clothes hanging in the center of the room.

It wasn’t that he was sensitive with the comment, but for the alpha to suddenly say he hates Omegas—something in Castiel felt like he was rejected. And that rejection was a blow because for all of Castiel’s resolve was worth, he knew his instinct has already understood this was his alpha no matter how much he denies it. His head was still trying to balance it out, but Castiel was sure this was his true mate. And his true mate blurting out rejections of Omegas— that didn’t sound nice at all. In a matter of minutes, the omega had snatched a couple of clothes from the rackets and had been busily fitting one after another inside the fitting room when he heard giggles outside. He had just removed the white shirt above his head when he heard them outside his stall. Castiel froze as the familiar scent of his worried alpha filled his nose.  The omega then poked his head outside the door to find three salesclerks standing just before his door and beyond them was Dean.

Dean who was wearing his red flannel above his exposed top, looking unbearably pale and uncomfortable. The alpha kept brushing the back of his hand on his nose, his eyes narrowing into slits as if thick smokes was around him. The salesclerks, all women, were all hitting on to him, all of them Omegas. All of them obviously aroused, ignoring the queasiness of the alpha.

“What size you need, Mr. Handsome?” one of the brunette purred.

“I can fit you a shirt, if you like?” cooed another, obviously smitten.

“I uh…” the poor alpha could barely keep his eyes open.

Cas pulled open his door despite being topless with a growl forming in his own throat. Omegas surrounding Dean was also bad news. Real bad news.

“Dean?”

Dean’s eyes lit up at hearing his voice and Castiel saw the man practically raise his head to get a better scent of him.

“Cas?” without another word, the alpha strode pass the salesclerks straight into Castiel’s arms and pushed him back inside the stall. Castiel was shocked by his forcefulness, what more when the alpha shut the door close in a hurry.

“Dean—” began the omega again but then found himself deeply buried in the man’s chest. Dean’s arms wrapped around him tightly, his fingers tightening on Castiel’s shoulders. Dean snuggled his head down the omega’s exposed neck, his nose digging deep on the curve of Castiel’s throat. Castiel gasped when Dean pushed him on the wall to deepen himself further to the omega, scenting him aggressively like his life depended on it.

“D-Dean…” Castiel whispered, his eyes tightly shut. Dean’s hot breath was all over his neck. It was driving the omega crazy. He had never felt this taken by an alpha before. It made him hiss and try to push back but Dean pulled him closely to his body. Castiel knew he had to pull the gun or this will be unstoppable.

“Dean.” He said firmly.

“Just… just a moment…” whispered the alpha, his chest heaving, his nose moving from the line of the omega’s neck, to his shoulder then his ear. The omega felt himself shiver. Dean would not stop. Could not stop.

“Let me… take your scent… or I’ll really die.”

Castiel opened his eyes and blinked, worry filling his blue orbs. He sensed the alpha’s trepidation. Dean was serious.

“Are you okay?”

The alpha took a moment as he inhaled deeply, his body shuddering.

_“I will be.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Cas... You'd be in so much trouble! Four chapters to go! Is that even enough? Let me hear your thoughts :)


End file.
